finding out the hard way
by kasey33
Summary: sam finally finds out how she feels a bout everyone and everythiong in her life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sam was in her 5th period daydreaming about the phantom she wanted it to e lunch so did her stomach. Finally the bell rang Sam was the first person out of class heading to get Jen. She turned the corner and ran straight into Rachel Slocum. Rachel became very red and angry.

"Ughh, Samantha you're always in someone's way! "Rachel yelled at Sam.

"Rachel did it ever occur to you that you were in my way?" Sam asked

"You think everything revolves around you farm girl huh?" Rachel said

"oh yea cuz I'm the one that always that has my daddy bribe some one to do everything and anything just to please me," Sam yelled back at Rachel, Sam was becoming very agitated by this and by now everyone was watching them.

"What do u know any way you're just a stupid little girl in love with a mustang!" Rachel said.

That was it she hit one thing that was very close to the heart. There were only a few things close to the heart her family, Jake, and the mustangs. Sam was tired and very angry now and she didn't even know that she did it but she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

She had just punched Rachel Slocum in the face. All Sam saw was Rachel's nose bleeding and Rachel crying. Sam's hand was throbbing with pain her head spun she couldn't believe she had just done that. She would be in trouble. Big trouble!

"Hey Rachel you forgot I love two mustangs Ace and Blackie!" Sam said it with satisfaction.

"OH YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SAMANTHA EVERYTHING YOU LOVE WILL BE DESTROYED AND I MEAN THAT!" Rachel said as she ran off.

Everyone congratulated Sam on her punching Rachel but she just stood there in shock.

"Nice Sam I knew you would be the one to do it!" Darrel said

"Are you alright?" Darrel asked finally realizing how pale Sam looked.

"No!" Sam yelled

Darrel pulled her into a hug it was very unlike him but he knew she needed it. It felt awkward toward Sam because it was Darrel but it was also comforting so she didn't mind.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jake said coming up form behind her with great concern.

"Our Sammy girl punched Rachel in the face." Darrel answered pulling away from Sam.

"That doesn't explain why Sam was hugging you." Jake said raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know I just needed comfort." Sam said.

"Excuse me I have to go." Sam said running to the bathroom

Jake looked at her with totally concern. He didn't understand why she wasn't happy I mean if any one would be the person to be happy it would her.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked

"I have no idea" Darrel said

"I'll be back" Jake said heading toward the girl's bathroom all he could think of was how awkward it was going to be calling Sam out. He heard yelling from the bathroom.

"You little B you don't know what you've done when I say you will pay I mean it everyone you know and love will suffer!" Rachel said

"If u threaten me one more time Rachel you're gonna have more than a broken nose Rachel!" Sam yelled back

Jake had a feeling it was going to get uglier in a second.where was Jen when he really wanted her around. Finally he spotted Jen he motioned her to come quick to his surprise she could run pretty fast.

"Where's Sam?" Jen asked but soon realized that it was Sam and Rachel yelling in the bathroom and ran in. Someone was holding open the door open. Jake realized it was Sam and Rachel. Rachel had Sam pinned against the door but Jake new that position wouldn't last long. He was right Sam soon had Rachel pinned against the door and that was when he would step in.

"I think both of you have had enough for today come on Sam" Jake said

Sam gave a confused but shrugged her shoulders and let go of Rachel and walked to Jake. He knew what would come next. Rachel ran at Sam but Jake was prepared. He held Rachel back by her head. Everyone laughed and Jake had a smile on his face.

"Finished?" He asked Rachel

She looked insulted but backed away and nodded. She would get Sam back and she knew how to.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks to all my reviewers i will try my best to make it not soo boring if i do just say something so here it goes enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Hey brat, your gonna ride home with me k?" Jake said

"Ok" Sam said depressed

"What's wrong?" Jake said grabbing Sam's arm and turning her to face him. Her back was against the wall and they looked into each others eyes. Sam saw Jake eyes filled with concern but when Jake tried to read Sam's eyes which he was pretty good at like all the time with Sam. But it was something that she has never had in her eyes before it was between confusion and happiness. Sam felt very protected right this moment she didn't care how many people were watching them she just wanted to stay like this all day but she didn't understand why.

"I'm fine don't worry about me I'm just a little confused right now and I'm starving so can we go eat?" Sam asked

Jake shook his head and backed a little away from Sam. She nodded and said "Come on" grabbing his arm and pulling toward Jen and Darrel.

"You're my new hero Sam" Darrel said

Sam didn't hear his comment she was thinking was again. She was thinking about what Rachel would possibly do to get back at Sam. The phantom was one. Jake. Jen. Her family. Even Darrel. She was snapped out of her thinking by a frantic Jake shaking her.

"What!" Sam yelled very agitated

"You totally spaced out Sam come here please" Jake said dragging her back toward the empty hallway.

"Ok what do you want?' Sam said

"Did Rachel hurt you? Jake asked once again with his eyes filled with concern.

"What do you mean hurt?" Sam asked

"Did she hit you when you guys were fighting?" Jake asked

Sam wouldn't look him in the eyes, so he took his hand and tilted Sam's chin up so that she would meet his eyes. He could now see that her eyes had now filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked

"I'm scared" Sam admitted she couldn't hold back the tears anymore they all came at once. Sam practically jumped when Jake took her into his arms and hugged her. They stood like that for awhile.

"What are you scared of?" Jake finally asked

"Of what Rachel might do" Sam answered in between sobs. She felt Jake's arms tighten around her.

"What could she possibly do?" Jake said

"She's a Slocum she can do anything she wants" Sam said

"Well don't worry about anything how bout after school we go out for a ride?" Jake said

"Sure but I have one question why are you being so nice?" Sam asked

"Gosh, Brat can't your best friend be nice once in a while" Jake said

"Finally I never thought it would ever happen!" Quinn said

"What would ever happen?" Sam said very mad now walking toward Quinn

"You and Jake getting together" Quinn said walking backwards

"Jake and I aren't together I don't know where you would ever get that idea and cant friends ever hug" Sam was very agitated now and had Quinn pushed up against the wall.

"Sam settle down come on" Jake said pulling her away from Quinn.

Finally school was over and Sam was waiting for Jake by the truck.

She was tired and she couldn't believe that Quinn thought they were going out they were best friends not boyfriend girlfriend. She was leaning against the truck when Daisy Rachel's best friend came over to Sam.

"You know your life is going to be a living hell from know on right" Daisy said

"Daisy I could really careless now can you please leave me alone!" Sam yelled

"Fine I was just giving you a heads up though" Daisy said

"Well thank you daisy now will you leave me alone!" Sam yelled

Jake was barely turning the corner when he saw Daisy and Sam talking he didn't want Sam to get into another fight so he ran to Sam.

"Everything alright here Sam?" Jake asked

"Yeah can we leave?" Sam asked

"Of course" Jake said opening the door for Sam to get in

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jake asked again

"Yeah just Rachel really got to me today I lost control and my really worry is what I'm going to tell dad, Brynna, and gram" Sam said

"If you need help explaining I will be glad to help" Jake said

They pulled up to River bend and they both walked into the kitchen Sam called everyone and told them what happened. Brynna had amusement written all over her face. Dad and Gram on the other hand were disappointed.

"I swear I didn't mean to punch it just happened and you can even ask Jake I wasn't even happy about it!" Sam said

"We believe you honey just don't let it happen again" Brynna said

"Is it alright if Jake and I go for a ride?" Sam asked

"Sure just don't be out to late" her dad said

"K, be back soon" Sam said running out of the door her worry vanished and then had a big smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about, brat?" Jake asked

"I punched Rachel Slocum in the face today what did you do?" Sam said

Jake laughed hard he nearly fell over.

"Come on or we wont have any time to ride" Sam said

Sam rode out on Ace and Jake rode Popcorn. Once they crossed the bridge Sam broke out in a gallop toward the calico mountains. She stopped and waited for Jake to catch up. Once he did they went to the lake to let their horses drink, when they got there the phantom's herd was there. Ace nickered a greeting and the Phantom nickered hello back but soon saw Jake and started to nip and chase his heard back to the calico mountains. Sam sighed loudly and then had another big smile on her face. Her day was perfect but tiring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long i kinda lost the original 4th chapter and then i wrote one and then i found the lost fourth chapter so i deleted the new one and put this one well i will have more up soon thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Hey Sam" Ryan said

"Hey what's up?" Sam said

"Well I'm having a party this Friday and was wondering if you would like Jen, Jake, and you to come?" Ryan said

"That's really nice, Ryan and Jake and Jen will mostly likely go…"Sam said

"Rachel is in England shopping with her mother and wont be able to be there and my dad will be somewhere else" Ryan said

"Well in that case I'll see you there and can I invite one more person?" Sam asked.

"Sure might I ask who?" Ryan said

"Darrel" Sam said

"Sure so I'll see you there?" Ryan said

"Yep" Sam said

She headed toward the lunch room and spotted Jen and Darrel up ahead.

"Jen, Darrel we're invited to Ryan's party!" Sam said

"Hey where's Jake?" Sam asked

"Why?" Jake said coming up form behind Sam. Sam whirled around to look Jake in the eye but he was to close to her and she was falling back but Jake was fast and caught her around the waist and brought her close to him there noses nearly touching.

"Thanks" Sam whispered

"No problem, Brat" Jake said backing up a little

"Do you think you could give me a ride to Ryan's party" Sam asked

"Sure I'll pick you up around 7" Jake said and the bell rang and everyone scurried off to there classes.

It was 6:45 Jake would be picking her up in 15 minutes but being annoying Jake he would be there early.

"Sam, honey Jake is here!" Gram said

"How do I look Gram?" Sam asked

"Wonderful honey now hurry up before you're late" Gram said

Sam wore a mini denim skirt and a black halter top. Jake wore a new shirt and some old worn out jeans.

"Ready?" Sam asked

"Yep" Jake said

They drove there in silence and they pulled into the drive way Sam was about to jump out of the car and go towards Jen but Jake grabbed her wrist before she got out of the car. She looked at him with a confused look.

"Sam if you want to leave early just come and find me and I'll take you home" Jake said

"Ok but I doubt that will happen come on or you're gonna be the party pooper" Sam said running to catch up with Jen.

"What was all that about?" Jen asked

"Oh he just wanted to say if I wanted to leave early just find him" Sam said

"Come on I love this song" Sam said pulling Jen toward where everyone was dancing.

_I woke up this morning with  
a buzz rollin' 'round in my brain  
I haven't been drinkin'  
but it feels pretty good just the same  
It must be contagious-looks like it's goin' around  
It's cool once you catch it-you can't keep  
your feet on the ground_

Sam and Jen had all the eyes on them they were shaking there hips and being whistled at. Sam felt like being crazy really crazy. She Jumped up on the table and pulled Jen up with her and they started dancing again everyone's eyes on them.

_C'mon, c'mon-let's get something started  
C'mon, c'mon-let's start something now  
We're gonna rock this country  
We're gonna rock this country  
Every brown-eyed boy-every blue-eyed girl  
Gotta really go psycho-give it a whirl  
We're gonna rock this country  
Right out of this world  
Ah-oo-na-na-na...  
From Utah to Texas, Minnesota, Mississippi too  
Or Nevada, no matter where you live-this buzz is for you_

"You go Sammie girl!" Darrel said jumping on the table with them and started to dance with them. Jake had had enough all the guys were being to aggressive and flirtatious toward Sam. Sam Forster! Jake when over there and pulled Sam off the table by the waist.

"Aww Jake man we were having fun!" Darrel said

"Whatever" Jake said

"Let me go Jake Ely!" Sam said and walked off

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:sorry ill have the next chap up soon it will be longer and better**

Chapter 5

Why had he grabbed her and pulled her off the table I mean I hadn't been doing anything wrong except for having fun once in my life. She was humiliated mad and confused. She couldn't hold the tears anymore they all came flooding out she didn't even know what room she was in it was elegant and had a lot of English riding trophies. Probably Ryan's Sam thought.

"Sam whats wrong?" Ryan asked coming threw the door

"Sorry" Sam said getting up to leave but Ryan held her back by her arm he pulled her back toward him so he could look her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked wiping the stray tears away it felt weird when he touched her not in a good way either.

"Its nothing" Sam said backing a step up and realized she couldn't back up anymore because she was against he wall and then she finally realized how close Ryan was. Their noses were almost touching.

"come on Sam you can tell me what's going on I'm your friend?" Ryan said

Sam noticed that his words were slurred and he was sort of wobbling.

"Ryan are you ok?" Sam asked

"I'm always ok when I'm with you Sam" Ryan said taking a step closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked but was silenced when Ryan kissed her.

"Get off of me Ryan what the hell were you doing?" Sam yelled and then slapped him.

"Are you drunk?" Sam said

"No, sweetness I just want you!" Ryan said pushing her on the bed.

"Get the fuck off of me Ryan!" Sam said trying to push him off but he was too persistent. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she couldn't scream because his hand was over her mouth. He already taken her shirt off and was working on her skirt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jake's pov_

What did I do I was just protecting her I mean the guys were getting to close! What was I supposed to do just let one of those idiots take advantage of her. I wonder where she went I should probably find her before Ryan finds her no telling what he would do!

_Regular pov_

Jake started to look through the crowd but couldn't find her. Maybe she went to a room. Jake started to open a door when he heard someone yelling a few curse words. He decided to help whoever it was. He walked toward the room and opened the door to find Ryan Slocum on top of a top less Sam. Jake was taken back from the scene and how good Sam looked without her top on._ What the hell Jake why are you thinking of your best friend like that and here's your chance to get your way with Slocum and you're just standing there idiot! _He mentally kicked himself which snapped him out of his phase. He couldn't believe that Ryan hadn't even noticed that Jake was there. Jake was getting really mad because he saw Ryan Slocum kissing Sam's neck and he could tell she was not enjoying it.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" Jake yelled pulling Ryan off of Sam with a little to much force because Ryan flew across the room and slammed into the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

an:ill try to upload another chapter pretty soon i have been busy well enjoy

Chapter 6

"Oh come on Jake we were just having a little fun!!" Ryan said laughing and struggling to get up.

"Doesn't look to me like she was having fun!!" Jake said spitting the words out with haste. Sam was frozen she didn't know what to do.

"Will you excuse us Ryan, please" Jake said shoving Ryan out the door. Jake turned to Sam who was still lying on the bed she still had her top off. Jake spun around when he noticed it.

"Umm Sam your shirt is umm kinda of off can you put it back on?" Jake said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure sorry Jake" Sam said trying to understand what just happened and holding back tears. Sam put her top back on and sat up on the bed.

"So umm do you want to talk about it?" Jake asked trying to comfort his best friend.

"Umm I guess. Well I was mad at you for pulling me off the table for being overly protective and well I was in this room being mad and then Ryan came in and then he kissed me and then threw me on the bed and then you walked in thank god can we please not tell Wyatt!" Sam said

"Just this time, Brat lets go home" Jake said putting his arm around her and leading her out off the room toward his truck he hovered over her so she could avoid the stares and pointing and Darrel's annoying questions. They pulled out of gold dust ranch and headed toward river bend ranch.

"Hey do you mind if I stop at the house really quick?" Jake asked

"Sure" Sam said

They walked into the house and noticed it was awkwardly quite. Sam wasn't really paying attention and tripped over the kitchen table she started to fall but a steady arm caught her around the waist and pulled her in. Jake was practically cradling her. She looked up into his mustang eyes and saw something in his eyes that she never saw before. She wanted to stay like this all night in Jake's arms. Before Sam knew it Jake was kissing her. Sam had been kissed before in San Francisco, but she hadn't enjoyed this much before. Jake and Sam heated the kiss up and pushed Sam up against the wall.

"Wait, Sam is you sure?" Jake asked

"I just realized that I have felt this way since the day I got back and you flew off Pocahontas' back" Sam said (_forgot what horse it was during the first book so I put this sorry if u know the name pzz tell me thanks)_

"Sam you're adorable you know that right?" Jake said resting his forehead against hers.

"Where'd all this niceness come from?" Sam said pulling Jake's hat off and putting it behind her back.

"Don't make me tackle you Sam!" Jake said taking a step toward Sam.

"Ahhh, there's the Jake I know" Sam said running to the opposite side of the table.

"Come and get it cowboy!" Sam said holding his hat teasingly toward Jake. Jake ran after Sam. Sam ran upstairs and into Jake's room, Sam had just realized that she had never been in Jake's room before and she had no idea which bed was his. The room was quite messy, which wasn't like Jake at all. Sam was brought out from her thinking when Jake came up behind her and pushed her on who knows bed.

"I just realized that…" Jake silenced her with a kiss that deepened. Sam took Jake's shirt off and threw it toward the door.

"Thanks a lot Jake god and you're supposed to be the clean ….umm…umm…umm" Quinn was shocked at what he saw Jake with a girl but who?

"Hey Quinn do you mind "Sam said

"SAM!!" Quinn said he was now even more shocked Jake was making out with SAMANTHA AN FORESTER! She was practically Jake's little sister.

"Come on Quinn isn't leaving" Jake said putting his shirt back on and leaving with Sam following behind leaving a very confused Quinn behind. Once they got down stairs they busted up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jake's mom asked they just looked at each other and went outside. When they left all they heard was Quinn yell Mommy and then everything was silent and then a dish fell and cracked. That's when they decided to leave.


End file.
